Various geolocation technologies are used to locate a user at a geographical position and are no longer used exclusively with special/dedicated devices (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) navigation systems). Integration of geolocation technology within mobile devices (e.g., smartphones and tablet computers) has greatly increased the popularity of the technologies and allowed geolocation applications and functions to be developed and used by a mobile device user. For example, mobile devices have incorporated GPS receivers that permit determination and management of global positioning using GPS satellites and allow the current position of a mobile device owner to be identified online with high-precision. However, current location-based services are focused on a mobile device owner's current location as opposed to where the mobile device owner plans/is projected to be. The lack of ability to determine the mobile device owner's future position results in, among other things, a loss of marketing/business opportunities, a loss of sales, and/or a failure to develop enhanced, cloud-based, mobile device applications.